


Tutto alle tre

by Fintastic_world



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic, Unification of Italy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fintastic_world/pseuds/Fintastic_world
Summary: La storia è ambientata durante la notte tra il 16 e il 17 marzo 1861, data dell'Unità d'Italia, mi sono immaginata come si sarebbe potuto sentire Spagna alla notizia dell'indipendenza di Romano.





	Tutto alle tre

**Author's Note:**

> Dunque, questa storia è nata qualche anno fa ed è stata la mia prima storia scritta e pubblicata nel fandom di Hetalia, avevo 15 anni e non sapevo ancora bene cosa significasse scrivere una fanfic (non che adesso lo sappia, ma diciamo che sono migliorata).  
> La songfic è stata realizzata grazie alla canzone “Tutto alle tre” dei Pooh, che non penso conoscano in molti.  
> Tutto il testo è stato revisionato dalla sottoscritta, dalla mia amica e dalla mitica Mikirise, che ringrazio ancora moltissimo per la pazienza che ha nell'aspettare che io beti le sue storie ahah  
> Io vi lascio e spero di riuscire a revisionare altre storie su Hetalia nel giro di poco tempo   
> Baci e abbracci  
> Moi Moi  
> Fintastic_world

 

_La tua valigia è lì sul pavimento_  
 _ricordo il giorno quando l'hai portata_  
 _settimo piano quante scale eppure quanto ero contento_  
 _mentre scendevo quel mattino per aprirti la mia porta._  
 

Quella valigia grande abbastanza per portarti via tutto quello che ti appartiene, senza lasciare niente indietro, me la ricordo molto bene.  
Il momento in cui Austria mi disse che avrei potuto portarti a casa mia.  
Una casa enorme per il bambino che eri all’epoca, per me una delle tante ville che avevo fatto costruire.  
Fare le scale non fu un problema quel giorno, ero troppo contento di vederti.

_Entrasti come arriva un uragano_  
 _successe come quando passa il vento,_  
 _ma io non ti capivo non ho mai capito niente_  
 _quel mondo che creavi intorno a me sembrava solo strano._  
 

Quando aprii la porta per farti entrare, fu come se un vento fortissimo fosse arrivato a scompigliare la mia vita.  
Nonostante abbia passato tutta la tua infanzia e la tua adolescenza standoti accanto, tu dicevi che non ti capivo, che non ho mai capito niente.  
Per me, in fondo, quel mondo fatto di insulti e di testate sembrava solo strano.

_Poi ieri sera quando son tornato_   
_c'era un silenzio che gelava il cuore_   
_era un deserto un luogo abbandonato_   
_più niente intorno, più nessun rumore_   
_ed inciampai nell'ombra di me stesso_   
_in quella casa c’era tutto a posto_   
_sulla valigia chiusa avevi messo due righe:_   
_«Vengo a prenderla alle tre»._

Quando ieri sera, dopo la festa a casa di Gilbert, sono tornato a casa, ho notato un profondo silenzio, uno di quelli sordi, gelidi, che ti fanno venire i brividi. Nessun segno, nessun rumore che mi indicasse la tua presenza.  
Sono inciampato in qualcosa, probabilmente nei miei stessi piedi, nella mia ombra, sul pavimento non c’era nulla. Tutta la casa era in ordine, come se non fossi mai stato lì.  
Solo dopo mi sono accorto della valigia e del biglietto con scritto: «Divento indipendente, vado a vivere a casa di Feli, vengo a prenderla alle tre.»

_È ancora notte ed io mi son svegliato_   
_è strano risvegliarsi di traverso_   
_in questo letto grande troppo grande grande come un prato_   
_dove mi sento solo come un cane stupido e disperso._

  
Mi sveglio completamente avvolto nel buio, nel pieno della notte.  
In quel letto matrimoniale enorme, nel quale mi è sempre piaciuto dormirti accanto, è strano svegliarsi di traverso. Ripetevi sempre che era troppo grande, troppo simile a un prato nel quale ci si sdraia a prendere il sole.  
In questo momento mi sento solo e stupido, tu mi chiamavi sempre stupido, forse lo sono veramente. Tutto sommato non mi sono mai accorto delle tue sofferenze e di quello che volevi realmente.

_E quando un uomo scopre sul suo viso_   
_lacrime calde chiare di bambino_   
_tutto l'orgoglio muore all'improvviso_   
_mi alzo ad un tratto vado a un tavolino_   
_e su quel foglio gocce di sudore_   
_gocce di pianto pochi segni scuri_   
_ogni parola è un grido di dolore:_   
_«ti chiedo scusa torna a casa amore»._

Le lacrime scorrono senza che io me ne accorga, mi ritrovo il volto bagnato, sento il mio orgoglio scomparire. Mi alzo, dirigendomi a quel tavolino, quella piccola scrivania, lasciata in un angolo della stanza.  
Un foglio, poche righe, che per poco non vengono cancellate dalle lacrime e dal sudore. Ogni singola lettera contiene tutto il mio dolore, le mie grida.  
“Ti prego, torna a casa, mi amor”


End file.
